


Valentine’s Day Surprise

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Hannigram Oneshots [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mates, Mating, Not Beta Read, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Romantic Vibes, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Smut, Top Will Graham, Valentine’s Day, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Alpha Will comes home , drained from his laborious day at a crime scene and correcting horrid research papers, to find the house decorated with tea candles and rose petals. He also notices Hannibal wearing nothing but a white apron and a black collar with a padlock. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363504
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	Valentine’s Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [Cassie Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cassie+Raven), [CulterVenatorius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/gifts), [fannibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannibelle/gifts), [NicNack4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/gifts), [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts).



[ ](https://ibb.co/kSLpv6x)

Will walks up from his Volvo to the door of his and Hannibal’s vast mansion, framed by Michelangelo’s sculptures, tired as fuck from analysing the crime scene and correcting horrid, lazily written papers of his students.His mood couldn’t be worse. He sighs and fidgets with his keys.The alpha unlocks the door and steps into their foyer, only to see that red rose petals are scattered over the floor in the anteroom.

Their sweet, heavy scent hangs in the air and suffocates his sense of smell. Instead of putting off his jacket and shoes,he analyses his surroundings.Small glasses with tea candles stand on the floor and a white shelf they keep their shoes in, giving the anteroom a romantic atmosphere. Will blinks and frowns. 

What the hell. Has he forgotten something? The anniversary? Birthday? No, that couldn’t be.Hannibal’s birthday was in January and their anniversary was in autumn. 

The tea candles frame the red rose petals and create a path.The door is open and the path continues around the corner through the living room.Confused and curious, Will follows the path right, to the living room, the dining room, until he finds himself in the kitchen. The path ends there.The irresistible scent of Hannibal’s food hangs in the air - it must be some kind of a braised roast. With slow steps Will enters and finds that his omega mate is garnishing a plate with appetizers on the kitchen island.

Will’s jaw drops when his eyes catch that Hannibal wears nothing but his white apron tied around his waist and the black leather collar with the padlock around his throat. The sight of his broad, hairy chest makes him breathless and his cock hard. Hannibal fidgets with his plate, but smiles at the sight of baffled Will. “Good evening, Will,” he says. “What is this all about?” Will asks, frowning. Panic unfolds in him. “Have I missed something important?”

“No,” Hannibal chuckles and abandons his plate. Will comes up to him.The omega takes Will’s face into his hand and presses his lips to the alpha’s for a short, tender kiss.”Happy Valentine’s Day, my dearest mate.” Will’s stomach drops and the scales finally fall from his eyes “Oh shit, I forgot.” Pheromones of distress come off him.The omega’s scent glands release soothing ones.“Calm down,” Hannibal purrs, still smirking as if nothing was wrong. “It’s perfectly alright. I know that you were busy out there in the field and with your daily work.”

A blush creeps on Will’s face. “Well..thanks. It’s just what I need. The day has been shit.” Will feels arousal tingle between his legs and his cock starts to throb. He stands there, resting against the kitchen island, completely shocked.The omega nibbles at his earlobe and noses his throat. “I wanted to surprise you, today.” Will gasps and shudders as Hannibal caresses him.

“Mission accomplished,”Will chuckles and growls as the omega’s hand slides down his shirt beneath his field jacket until it finds his growing bulge.Will’s eyes turn red as Hannibal cups his thick bulge into his hand. “You are an old romantic slut, Hannibal,” Will pants out, rubbing his bulge against Hannibal’s hands. 

The omega lets out a curr and his maroon eyes fill with tinges of gold. Mischievousness flash up in them as he sees the alpha come undone under his teasing.“I am pleased to hear that,” Hannibal purrs.“I believe in the old-fashioned ways to keep the flame in a relationship alive.”Will tears off his field jacket and tosses it to the floor. 

The alpha wants to to fuck his omega right next to his pretentious food in the kitchen.Will wants to bend him over the kitchen island and fill him up with seed until his abdomen is swollen.The alpha growls and forces Hannibal to flip around and straddles his legs.Primal instincts overwhelm his mind.

Hannibal is very pleased with Will’s feral behaviour and doesn’t resist the man handling. He loves when his alpha goes wild.Will fidgets with his belt, his zipper and pulls down his pants. Hannibal shoves the antipasti to the right and lies down. Will opens the white apron. It falls to the floor with a soft _whoosh_. Will notices that a butt plug buzzes in Hannibal’s ass. The alpha growls and slaps Hannibal’s butt cheeks. They wriggle under his sharp slaps. “Good omega,” he growls.

Will moves the buzzing butt plug in and out. It makes a squelching noise as he moves and it and tortures Hannibal’s prostate with every thrust.The omega whines as Will pulls at the sex toy and shoves it in and out of his asshole a few times. Delicious, sweet slick runs down the inside of his thighs. Will takes a taste with his fingers. It tastes of strawberries and vanilla. So good. He slaps Hannibal again. “Already so wet for me, huh?”

After removing the sex toy and putting it aside, Will coats his fingers with the syrupy, transparent liquid and leads it to Hannibal’s mouth. The omega sucks at his fingers. “That’s how you taste like, darlin'," Will purrs. Will’s left hand readies his cock and he lines it up against Hannibal’s entrance. “My little omega slut. My whore.”

Hannibal groans. His eyes flash up with the brightest gold as Will calls him that. Will sinks his teeth into Hannibal’s shoulder and draws blood from his skin, while pressing in. The omega hisses and makes another pleased noise as Will’s alpha cock finally enters him. He raises his head and closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

Will begins to fuck him slowly, but Hannibal doesn’t want that. “Fuck me harder,” he rasps. Will smirks. “Such a greedy little thing,” he growls. But, of course the alpha listens to his mate, complies and makes short, abrupt and intense thrusts against his prostate, making Hannibal whine loudly. It echoes through the room.

Hannibal’s hole feels so tight around his cock even though he has prepped himself. It’s pure bliss for Will and feels like has just entered paradise.The omega’s pleading whimpers and babbling in Lithuanian turn him on even more. Hannibal clutches the smooth kitchen island to steady his body. His omega cock is leaking precum. Will’s hand slides down, closes around the shaft, moving up and down, while he gets closer to orgasm as well. “Good that no one knows that the Chesapeake Ripper is such a submissive slut,” Will teases him. The tease produces a feral whine in Hannibal’s throat. Will jerks him off faster now. 

“Will....mylimasis....ahhh, “ Hannibal howls. His body convulses with tremors as the orgasm overwhelms him. Hot white squirts of cum land on the kitchen island and run down the edges. “Ngggh,” he pants. Hannibal then comes down from his orgasm and relaxes on the cool stainless kitchen island. Will feels his knot inflating deep within Hannibal.

“I’m knotting you like the slut you are, babe,” Will growls. He makes Hannibal’s body shake again as he moves his hips in a brutal way, thrusting hard against the sweet spot. When it happens, Will puts his head back and enjoys the blissful warmth. “Oh...god,” he groans.

“Gonna give you some pups,” Will growls, although he knows it’s highly unlikely with Hannibal not being in heat. He twitches as his thick seed rushes from his cock into Hannibal in waves. “I want to see you round with my babies.” Hannibal whines. “Yes, mylimasis...Please. Give me pups.”

Will presses his sweat-coated, clothed chest against Hannibal’s back, the flannel drenched with sweats and nuzzles his omega’s neck.Hannibal leans into it. Both enjoy the post-coital bliss and the connection of their bodies and the intimacy. “I love you so much, Will,” Hannibal pants. Will noses his ashblonde hair. “I love you, too, my sweet cannibal.”

It takes a little while until the knot deflates and they have to remain in the position like that. When it deflates, Will slips out of Hannibal and he helps him clean the mess and to set the table in the living room. The evening ends with Hannibal’s impeccable four-course menu surrounded by soft, romantic candle light in the dining room. Even here, candles are placed everywhere to make the room comfortable and less dramatic.

Will enjoys every bite of the braised heart. The tender meat melts on his tongue like chocolate. It’s good he has given up good and evil for Hannibal.The food was simply too marvellous to refuse, even though he knows that Hannibal kills people and cooks their flesh. Hannibal enjoys Will’s satisfaction and emits a deep, Omegan purr which is returned by a soft Alpha growl.This is everything that he had ever wanted for both of them. 

Hannibal cuts off a piece of the roast carefully with his silver fork, coats it with the wine sauce. He lets it rest on his tongue for a moment, hums in pleasure and honours his creation and the wonderful moment he shares with his beloved. “If I saw you everyday forever, Will”, he declares, drinking in the beautiful face of his alpha. His dark brown eyes sparkle with tears. “I would remember this time.”

Will holds the gaze and smiles fondly at his omega.He leans forward over the center piece between them,a skull stuffed surrounded by red and black roses,and draws him into a slow, romantic kiss, licking off the rich red wine sauce. 

”And you’ll see me every day. Because I’ll never leave your side,” Will assures him.   
  
Hannibal’s cheeks take a nice shade of pink this time and wipes away the tears from his eyes. Even cannibals have to cry sometimes.


End file.
